


Sharp fangs and blood stained hands

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Other, Please Be careful, Vampire AU, honestly its graphic, parts of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: He didn't want to die.





	Sharp fangs and blood stained hands

It hurt. The burn from the silver was still lingering, weakening him and Seungmin cried out in pain as he ran along the empty streets. He could hear the hunters behind him, yelling to each other. His eyes were burning but no tears ran down his cheeks, his breathing harsh though his lungs did no longer required it.

He turned left, into an alley. He just wanted to get rid of the hunters, try to figure out what he was supposed to do in peace.

Seungmin had awoken a few weeks ago, dead and cold in an alley all alone with no explanation of why he was so thirsty or why his heart was longer beating. His memory was fuzzy, giving him nothing more than his name.

He let out a whimper in fear as he came upon a tall wall, blocking his path and his only escape route. He looked around, panic rushing through his body as he tried to figure out a way to get out. He looked up, swallowing hard as his eyes fell on that one single streetlight. There was almost no shadows for him to hide in. He could hear the footsteps of the hunters coming closer and he spun around, only to see the five hunters approaching him.

“There you are you pathetic fuckin’ parasite,” the one in the middle said. Seungmin backed away from them, fear eating him away. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to hurt. He didn’t want to die.

“Please,” he whispered, voice coming out choked and broken. “P-please, I beg you.”

“Sorry filth,” another hunter sneered, pulling something out from his pocket and in the weak light of the street light, Seungmin could see the glimmer of silver and a sob slipped past his lips. “We need to rid the world of those like you.”

His legs felt weak as he was pressed up against the wall and when they finally gave up, he slid down the wall, sobbing in fear.

“I wonder who even got him,” the one closest to Seungmin said and Seungmin looked up, eyes wide with terror and the guy above him cocked his head. “Too bad, he looked young,” he noted.

“Shut up,” another hunter hissed. “Just fuckin’ kill it.”

The guy sighed and raised the stake. Seungmin closed his eyes and had his heart still been beating, it would have been pounding in his ears. He wasn’t ready to die, but he couldn’t get out of this. The silence rang in his ears, shrill, as he waited for the killing blow, waiting for death to wrap around him for real.

Instead of a cold, silver stake, warm liquid suddenly sprayed his face and he snapped his eyes open. The hunter has his eyes open in disbelief, the silver stake dropping out of his hand. The loud clang of the stake against the pavement echoed through the silence as the hunter turned his eyes down to his abdomen, at the bloody, clawed hand.

The hand withdrew and the guy crumbled to the ground. His heartbeat, which had earlier been loud and clear, was slowly fading and Seungmin let out a shuddering breath, his eyes falling on the new person at the scene.

He was short, dressed in dark ripped jeans, a dark hoodie pulled up over his blond hair. During daytime, he could probably have passed as any normal human. But in the darkness, under the dim light of the street light, Seungmin could see the pair of sharp, gray eyes as he looked around the alley.

“Five against one?” he asked, his tone cold and the four remaining hunters pulled out their weapons. The vampire looked down at Seungmin, his gaze just as cold and Seungmin felt a shiver run down his spine. The vampire snorted, looking back up. “And a newborn as well? That’s pathetic and sad.”

“Shut up ye fuckin’ demon,” a hunter yelled and Seungmin felt dread coil in his stomach when a grin stretched on the vampire’s lips, displaying his fangs.

“Demon you say?” he murmured, his voice velvety and smooth. “I’ll show you a fuckin’ demon.”

Seungmin didn’t even see it, his brain too fuzzy to see it but the vampire moved to the closest hunter, wrapping his fingers around his throat. The hunter let out a surprised yell before the vampire dug his claws into his skin, blood seeping out of the wounds and staining the hunter’s white shirt. He let out a gurgling sound as the vampire crushed his windpipe, falling to the ground as soon as the grip around his throat loosened.

“You’re not the elite force are you?” the vampire asked tauntingly as he licked his fingers. Seungmin could _hear_ the grin in his voice and he could feel himself getting more and more scared for each passing second. He didn’t know what was going on or what he should do. “This is embarrassing.”

“Shut the fuck up,” the leader yelled, his heart beating so loudly Seungmin could hear him all the way from where he was. “Get him!” he screamed at one of the remaining hunters. He could hear a gun cocking and he closed his eyes. There was a shrill scream and the sickening sound of bones breaking before a body hit the ground. Seungmin whimpered, curling up into himself.

He could hear everything, the struggle, the gunshot, the yelling, the tearing of flesh, the claws breaking skin and fangs tearing the throat of the last breathing hunter out.

He was so _aware_. He heard the rustle of clothing and he heard a sucking sound. The sound awoke something in him, reminding him of how the silver burned and how thirsty he was.

Someone was approaching him and he sobbed, curling further into himself.

“Hey.” It was the vampire from before, his tone softer but there was still an edge of coldness and authority in his voice. “Open your eyes,” he continued and Seungmin did as told, unable to resist the order. He opened his eyes, his breathing shaking and came eye to eye with the one who had saved him. The man, the vampire, in front of him was smiling ever so slightly, half of his face covered in blood. Seungmin whined as the burn in his throat flared, triggered by the scent of blood.

“T-thank you,” he whispered and the vampire shrugged.

“Would’ve killed them at some point anyway,” he said simply. “They were gettin’ difficult.”

“Oh.”

The vampire hummed before placing a bloody hand on Seungmin’s cheek. He inspected Seungmin’s face, pale gray eyes calculating and piercing as they looked through Seungmin’s very soul and he brushed his thumb over Seungmin’s cheekbone.

“When was the last time you fed, love?” he asked and Seungmin just let out another frightened whine. His gaze hardened. “Words, please.”

“I don’t know,” Seungmin whispered, wavering. “I-I just, I just woke up like this.”

“So you’ve been living on your own blood then,” the vampire deadpanned and Seungmin tilted his head. The vampire’s eyes softened again and he pulled his hand back. Seungmin watched, eyes widening in horror as the vampire bit into his own wrist.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked, stumbling over his words. The vampire didn’t say a word, just holding out his wrist to Seungmin. “What?”

“Drink,” he said softly and Seungmin tried to hold back, but his body acted on it’s own, slim fingers wrapping around the vampire’s upper arm and lips pressing against the open, bleeding wound. He didn’t know how much he drank, but at last the vampire gently pushed him away and he whined. “You need to leave some for me, sweetheart,” he said, standing up.

Seungmin blinked at him, his mind suddenly a lot clearer. The vampire held out a hand.

“My name is Chan,” he began. “I can offer you a home and a safe space.” Seungmin stared at his hand for a moment, eyes looking back up at Chan with disbelief. Chan laughed. “I don’t bi- well,” he cleared his throat and Seungmin blinked. “I bite sometimes but usually just humans. You’re no human, are you?”

Seungmin bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile but failed to do so. He reached out, taking Chan’s hand and let Chan pull him up on his feet. He had been alone for weeks, confused and scared. He wasn’t going to pass this offer. Not to someone who seemed to know was going on, had protected him and then soothed the burn in his throat. Chan held onto Seungmin’s hand, staining it with blood but Seungmin didn’t care, as he led Seungmin out of the alley.

“Now that was messy,” a new voice said and Seungmin jumped in surprised. Right outside the alley, another vampire stood, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in black, orange hair swept to the side and the same color on his eyes as Chan. Seungmin looked between the two, his eyes wide. “I suppose you don’t want this one back right away?” the other vampire asked, holding out a jeans jacket to Chan.

“No,” Chan said, shaking his head and the vampire lowered the jacket. “This is Felix, he’s one of my progenies.”

“Hello,” Felix said, raising a hand as he eyed Seungmin from head to toe. “And you’re…”

“Seungmin,” he stuttered and Felix nodded, his piercing eye shifting over to look at Chan.

“Are we taking him in?”

“Yeah,” Chan said, giving Seungmin’s hand a small, reassuring squeeze. Seungmin took a moment to just look at Chan. He was smiling under all the blood, dimples deep in his cheeks and his fangs gleaming in the dim light. But there was still that piercing look in his eyes, always calculating, always alert and Seungmin’s gut twisted, not uncomfortably but with something he just couldn’t explain. “If you want to, of course.”

“Yes,” Seungmin whispered, lowering his head. He was tired of being alone, tired of being scared, tired of being starved.

“Let’s go then,” Felix said after a second of silence. Chan held out his other hand and Felix raised an eyebrow, eyes shifting between Chan’s hand and Chan’s face. “You’re very bloody,” he noted but took Chan’s hand anyway.

“Let’s bring you home, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Luna tbh  
> and Chan.... how dare he look so good with those contacts hmmmmmm....
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading my 2am bullshit uwu 
> 
> u can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt


End file.
